cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fourteen Uncles Are Kidnapped
April 6th, 2001. It all began on a sunny morning in London. A horse-drawn carriage was being pulled by its driver. The horse snorted and neighed as it walked into a puddle, causing a newspaper to fly out of the way. Up on the curb, there was a small house of the fourteen uncles, where there was a lighted window, and twenty eight figures are living there. Inside the house, there lived ten human girls, three dogs, a wolf, a horse, a hedgehog, a cat, a panda, three mice, and a snake. The first one was a thirteen year old girl with tan skin, straight red hair, pinkish red lips, and navy blue eyes. She wears a light gray jacket, a light blue t shirt, a black skirt, a bright yellow star shaped barrette, glasses, light gray socks, and black shoes. Her name was Susan Test. The second one was a ten year old girl with yellow hair, bright pink lips, and light blue eyes. She wears a sky blue short sleeved dress, a light gray apron, corset, petticoat, light gray socks, and black shoes. Her name was Alice. The third one was a twelve year old girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a light blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail. She also wears a light blue short sleeved nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. Her name was Wendy Darling. The fourth one was a six year old mouse with grayish brown fur, curvy pink ears, black eyes, a dark red nose, a round head, and small feet and hands. She also wears a bright blue shirt with a light gray collar and a dark green bowtie, a navy blue skirt, light gray panties, lighr gray socks, and dark green shows. She also wears a bright red bow behind her ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. The fifth one was an eight year old girl with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing a red muumuu with white patterned leaves and dark blue sandals. Her name was Lilo. The sixth one was a fourteen year old girl with dark red hair and indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts, underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her arm. Her name was Kairi. The seventh one was a thirteen year old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, tan skin, and green eyes, wearing a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and a red hair band. She also wears lighr gray gloves with gold ring bracelets. Her name was Amy. The eighth one was a fourteen year old girl with bright yellow hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a blue vest, a pink tie, a navy blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes. Her name was Kilala Reno. The ninth one was a fourteen year old girl with orangish yellow hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, light blue biker shorts, underneath a light blue skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with light blue caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a light blue arm band on her arm. Her name was Namine. The tenth one was an eleven year old light green snake with azure eyes and green scales, wearing a bright pink lotus flower on her head. Her name was Viper. The eleventh one was an eighteen year old girl with orangish yellow hair and green eyes, wearing a purple dress with long, frilly lavender sleeves, and a lavender bodice. Her name was Rapunzel. The twelfth one was a six year old black dog with a light gray face, black eyes, and a bright red nose. She wears a bright pink skirt, a bright yellow flower with a bright orange dot, and light gray gloves. Her name was Dot Warner. The thirteen one was a thirteen year old girl with tan skin, curly red hair, bright pink lips, and jade green eyes. She wears a light gray jacket, a bright yellow shirt, a light blue moon shaped barrette, glasses, navy blue pants, and green shoes. Her name was Mary Test. The fourteenth one was a fourteen year old black mouse with a tan face, wearing a light green t shirt, a sky blue skirt, and a bright pink bow. She also wears light gray gloves and bright orange slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse. The fifteenth one was a fox with auburn fur, tan markings at his face, ear innards, soles, and underbelly, a bushy tail with a white top, white cheeks, black eyebrows, and greenish blue eyes, wearing a white turtleneck shirt and black pants. His name was Horace N Buggy, Susan's ex father and Namine's uncle. The sixteenth one was a dog with light brown fur, a black nose, eyes, and ears, wearing loose Arabian clothing. His name was Dijon, Kilala's alternate father and Alice's uncle. The seventeenth one was a fox with bright orange fur and brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, matching pants, a blue cloak, a dirty green top hat, and white opera gloves. His name was Honest John, or Honest John, Namine's alternate father and Wendy's uncle. The eighteenth one was a mouse with tan fur, a red mustache and sideburns, curvy, pink ears, a black nose, white buckteeth, and brown eyes. He wears spectacles that are too big for his head, a creamy shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a red bow tie, an olive green apron, dark brown trousers, and brown shoes. His name was Hiram Flaversham, Olivia's real father and Kairi's uncle. The nineteenth one was a pink lion with tan skin, wearing a white collar and black bowtie. His name was Snagglepuss, Lilo's uncle. The twentieth one was a light gray horse with a tan muzzle, wearing a light blue bandana and a bright red cowboy hat. His name was Quick Draw Mcgraw, Dot's uncle. The twenty first one was a wolf with bright orange fur, a tan muzzle, and a black nose, wearing a purple hat with a black rimband, a white shirt collar, and a black bowtie. His name was Hokey Wolf, Rapunzel's uncle. The twenty second one was a greenish yellow rabbit with pink inner ears, a light gray belly, a light gray muzzle, and a bright pink nose. His name was Rabbit, Olivia's uncle. The twenty third one was a snake with golden yellow skin, yellow eyeballs, and golden brown spots on his back. His name was Kaa, Viper's uncle. The twenty fourth one was a yellow cat with a white muzzle, a black nose, whiskers, triangular ears, and a long tail, wearing a purple hat with a black ribbon around. He also wears a purple vest with black buttons. His name was Top Cat, Amy's uncle. The twenty fifth one was a light blue dog with a tan muzzle, black ears, and a black nose, wearing a bright red collar and a bright yellow straw hat with a bright red rimband. His name was Huckleberry Hound, Mary's uncle. The twenty sixth one was an orange tiger with beady eyes, a bright yellow muzzle and belly, black stripes on his back, and a pink nose. His name was Tigger, Susan's uncle. The twenty seventh one was a brown bear with a tan muzzle, wearing a green hat, a white collar, and a green necktie. His name was Yogi Bear, Minnie's uncle. And the twenty eight one was a black and white panda bear with green eyes and a black nose, wearing tan pants. His name was Po, Kilala's uncle and Minnie's alternate father. The twenty eight are celebrating the girls' birthday. Susan, Amy, and Mary had just turned thirteen, Rapunzel had just turned eighteen, Olivia and Dot have just turned six, Lilo had just turned eight, Alice had just turned ten, Wendy had just turned twelve, Kilala, Namine, Minnie, and Kairi had just turned fourteen, and Viper had just turned eleven. "You know, Uncle John." said Wendy. "This is our best birthday." The fourteen princesses gasped in excitement, and Rapunzel shouted "What are they, Uncle Hokey? What are they?" "Now have patience, girls." said Hokey. "Close your eyes, please." Tigger advised Susan. The girls covered their eyes. The fourteen uncles headed over to a small cupboard, they stopped as they saw the girls trying to sneak a peek between their fingers. "Ah, ah, ah, no! No peeking now." Horace said. Susan giggled as she and the others went back to covering their eyes. The fourteen uncles took out fourteen toys that resembled flower buds - bright blue for Amy, Minnie, and Dot, bright red for Lilo, baby blue for Alice, light blue for Wendy and Mary, sky blue for Olivia, purple for Kairi, light gray for Namine, bright pink for Susan, bright yellow for Kilala, lavender for Rapunzel, and green for Viper. The fourteen uncles winded up the toys up before putting them down. Then Susan, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Dot, Mary, and Minnie uncovered their eyes and smiled as they looked at the flowers that transformed into dancing mouse ballerinas with white fur, pink heart-shaped noses, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, and black hair tied in buns, which danced. "Oh, Uncle Tigger! You made these just for us?" Susan asked with a smile. "They're so beautiful, Uncle Kaa!" Viper said. "One of them was my favorite color, Uncle Quick Draw!" said Dot. "So was mine, Uncle Yogi!" added Minnie. Unknown to the twenty, two figures were walking down the street and grunting as they went over to the eight uncles' house with evil smiles. Back inside, the toys have finished their dance. "Do you like them, girls?" asked Rabbit. "We've never seen any toys like these, Uncle Rabbit!" Olivia said. "We made them ourselves, and my friends and I thought you'd greatly enjoy them." said Horace. "You're the most wonderful fathers and uncles in the...in the whole world, Uncle Top Cat!" smiled Amy, as she and the others gave Top Cat and his friends a hug. Unbeknownst to Susan, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Dot, Mary, and Minnie, however, there was a loud rattling noise at their door. The fourteen uncles wrapped their arms protectively around their nieces. "What was that, Uncle Horace?" gasped Namine. "I do not know." Horace said. They put their nieces into a small cupboard and said, "Quickly, girls! Stay in here and don't come out until we say so." The fourteen uncles closed the cupboard door...and in the nick of time as the same two figures burst in through the open window. The first was a fox with red fur, wearing a yellow green hat, pale white shirt, forest green vest, and green pants. His name was Brer Fox. The second one was a bear with brown fur, wearing a bright blue fedora and a green blue dress shirt. His name was Brer Bear. As Susan, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Dot, Mary, and Minnie peeked out, they gasped when they saw their uncles fight with the bear and the fox, knocking down a few tables in the fight. The fight itself caused the cupboard door to be closed all the way, pushing the fourteen princesses further inside. "No, please! Let us go!" Quick Draw pleaded. "Now we gotcha, eight uncles!" Brer Fox smirked. "Oh! Mary!" Huckleberry cried. Before long, all was silent. The girls were horrified. The toy shop was a mess, with stuff destroyed. And as if that was not bad enough, their uncles were nowhere in sight! "Uncle Snagglepuss, where are you?" Lilo asked frantically. "Uncle Po, where are you?" Kilala asked. She and the others looked out a broken window in hopes that the eight uncles were around. Tears were shed as Mary called out, "Uncle Huckleberry!? UNCLE HUUCCCKKLLEEBEEERRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!" But Huckleberry and the others were nowhere in sight. They had been kidnapped! Cochrane-A presents The Great Mouse Detective (Fourteen Princesses version) With the voices of Marydike Hendrikse as Susan Test Taylor Swift as the singing voice of Susan Hynden Walch as Alice Kate Higgins as the singing voice of Alice Harriet Owen as Wendy Darling Alyson Stoner as the singing voice of Wendy Britney Wilson as Olivia Flaversham Miley Cyrus as the singing voice of Olivia Madison Pettis as Lilo Jonatha Brooke as the singing voice of Lilo Hayden Panettiere as Kairi Demi Lovato as the singing voice of Kairi Lisa Ortiz as Amy Celine Dion as the singing voice of Amy Tara Strong as Roo, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Kilala Reno Ashley Tisdale as the singing voice of Kilala Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine Rebecca Shoichet as the singing voice of Namine Lucy Liu as Viper Liz Callaway as the singing voice of Viper Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Demi Lovato as the singing voice of Rapunzel Tress Mcneille as Dot Warner Avril Lavagne as the singing voice of Dot Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test Selena Gomez as the singing voice of Mary Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Ricki Lake as the singing voice of Minnie Andrew Francis as Gil Nexdor Tyley Ross as the singing voice of Gil Nexdor Brad Kane as the singing voice of Gil Scott Bakula as Gideon Drake Bell as the singing voice of Gideon Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan Stevie Brock as the singing voice of Peter Jake T. Austin as the singing voice of Fievel Chris Sanders as Stitch David Henrie as the singing voice of Stitch Jesse McCartney as Ventus James Arnold Taylor as Sonic Billy Crawford as the singing voice of Sonic Jason Marsdon as Rei Aaron Lohr as the singing voice of Rei Haley Joel Osment as Sora Kevin Jonas as the singing voice of Sora David Cross as Crane Donny Osmond as the singing voice of Crane Zachary Levi as Flynn Charles Nelson Reilly (may he rest in peace) as the singing voice of Flynn June Foray (may she rest in peace) as Rocky J Squirrel Elizabeth Daily as the singing voice of Rocky Don Adams (may he rest in peace) as Jimmy Two Shoes and Boo Boo Bear Bill Fagerbakke as Brer Bear, Ding A Ling Wolf, and the singing voice of Jimmy Billy West as Mickey Mouse, Pixie, Quick Draw Mcgraw, and Horace N Buggy Jack Black as Po and Dixie Richard Libertini as Dijon the Thief, Augie Doggie, Snagglepuss, and the singing voice of Mickey Will Smith as Hiram Flaversham and Baba Looey Bill Scott (may he rest in peace) as Top Cat and Huckleberry Hound Jim Carrey as Hokey Wolf and Rabbit Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Joshua Seth as Gumball Brian Dummond as Skunk and Logan Hopkins as Darwin Category:The Great Mouse Detective Remake